


Petit souvenir

by siriuseli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han n'est pas un con pendant quelques minutes, Hoth (Star Wars), Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Alors que Leia broie du noir, Han est là pour lui offrir un petit quelque chose : une fleur que la princesse connaissait bien.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	Petit souvenir

Contrairement à la bonne majorité des résidents de la base Echo, Leia ne haïssait pas particulièrement Hoth.

Non pas qu’elle appréciait cette planète non plus, c’est juste qu’elle supportait le froid. Il lui rappelait les montagnes qui se dressaient à côté du palais royal d’Aldera. Il lui rappelait son chez-soi, son enfance.

Alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs de la base pour se rendre à la salle de commandement, elle vit une forme avec une démarche qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement bien. Elle essaya de ravaler sa nervosité et tenta de garder un visage impassible et salua poliment l'homme avec un air pincé.

"-Bonjour, Capitaine Solo.

-Salut, votre Grandeur. Vous allez où comme ça ?

-À la salle de commandement," répondit-elle rapidement avant de s'échapper au plus vite de cette conversation.

Mais le contrebandier avait visiblement d'autres idées en tête.

"-Je viens d'y aller avec Luke pour faire notre rapport.

-Intéressant. Je dois vraiment y aller."

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans la direction inverse de Han avant que ce dernier l'appela.

"Que voulez-vous, encore?" demande-t-elle du ton et du visage le plus agacé et menaçant qu'elle pouvait prendre, tout en se retournant. N'importe qui aurait pris peur et aurait déguerpi sur le champ.

Mais l'homme ne broncha pas, au contraire, il se rapprocha d'elle -d'un peu trop prêt à son goût- mais elle ne recula pas. Il avait soudainement l'air plus sérieux, moins moqueur que d'habitude. Son petit sourire en coin habituel avait disparu. Il voulait parler sérieusement.

_ Han _ . Parler  _ sérieusement _ avec  _ elle _ .

C'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Il retira de la poche de son épais manteau un petit chiffon froissé et déchiqueté à certains endroits.

"Vous vous rappelez la fois où on avait parlé avec Luke de nos enfances, et à quel point elles étaient différentes ?”

Leia acquiesça. Elle se souvenait bien de cette discussion avec les deux jeunes hommes. Chacun d’entre eux avait échangé des petites anecdotes sur la façon dont ils vivaient quand ils étaient petits. Elle en sut donc plus sur les rêves de Luke ainsi que l'enfance rude de Han, où il devait déjà se débrouiller à un si jeune âge. Elle-même avait réussi à raconter des histoires qu'elle avait vécu et décrire le paysage idyllique d'Alderaan, sans avoir mal d'y penser. Cette conversation datait d'il y a plus d'un an déjà.

"-Qu'en est-il? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi inquiète de là où il voulait en venir.

-Et bien, vous avez beaucoup parlé des montagnes que vous voyiez à votre fenêtre, et de cette fleur qu'il y avait là-bas. Je ne pense pas que c'est la même, mais j'ai pensé à vous en la voyant.

Il ouvrit le tissu posé dans sa paumé et princesse guetta la réaction de la princesse.

Leia n'entendit pas sa propre inspiration soudaine.

Dans le chiffon abîmé régnait une magnifique petite fleur aux pétales sombres et à la fine tige verte.

Leia pouvait la reconnaître parmi toutes.

C'est exactement la même plante qui jonchaient les fameuses montagnes d'Aldera. Cette fleur, aux airs de jacinthe et à la couleur bleu nuit permettant de la voir à travers l'épaisse poudreuse blanche, était très populaire sur Alderaan. Elle était même chérie par son peuple, en parti grâce au message qu'il renvoyait : celui de la protection et du réconfort. C'est une fleur à l'apparence délicate mais d'une robustesse sans nom.

C'est une fleur qui avait bercé son enfance.

Tout un tas de souvenirs enfouis dans son esprit lui revinrent d'un coup. Le fait que cette petite plante fut la préférée de sa mère, la reine, et qu'elle lui racontait toutes les histoires et légendes qui existaient sur celle-ci. Elle se souvint de ce collier offert par son père pour ses seize ans qui représentait ce même végétal en petits cristaux fragiles. Elle adorait le porter.

"Vous allez bien?"

Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Han, remplis d'inquiétude.

"-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion. Oui, c'est… C'est juste que… C'est exactement la même.

-Elle est à vous."

Son ton solennel lui dit se rendre compte de ce qu' _ il _ venait de faire pour elle. Lui, le contrebandier supposément sans cœur, celui qui ne se soucie de rien ni personne,  _ lui _ , lui a vu une fleur, s'est souvenu d'une conversation qui datait et a pensé à lui ramener pour qu'elle ai un petit morceau de chez elle à ses côtés.

Alors, sous le coup de la tendresse et l'impulsivité, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses douces lèvres contre la joue rugueuse de l'homme. Elle se retira lentement et lui murmura :

"Merci. Merci beaucoup."

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil à Han, elle se retourna et fila vers la salle de commandement, la fleur posée contre son cœur.

Si elle avait pris le temps de se tourner à nouveau, elle aurait eu le plaisir de voir Han les pieds cloués au sol, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les doigts frôlant la joue que Leia avait embrassé, qui était encore brûlante.


End file.
